


Hurt all around.

by Malex13



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: False Hope, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Lies, M/M, Made this on a whim, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Denial, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Sex, Slight Yandere, Starvation, Torture, and I need it now, but i need torture, but who cares, idk just yet so hold on you weirdos, might delete this too, possibly, tbh, will most likely delete this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malex13/pseuds/Malex13
Summary: Just an excuse for me to bring out a lotta torture.
Relationships: Nadakhan/Jay Walker
Comments: 182
Kudos: 20





	1. Another beginning of... something idk.

I wanna write pure torture and my previous fanfic was too story based for me to do so. So here we are.

Will get dark at some point so warning. 


	2. Midnight cuddles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's the backstory of this fanfic.  
> This takes place in an AU i made up just because. Nadakhan won and got his infinite wishes, the rest of the Ninja and the crew are stuck at the ground, and half the misfortunes keep are dead and the other half are banished, Flintlocke being the exception (kinda). Jay became Nadakhan's new "toy" since he liked his body more than Delaura's.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight struggles I guess. Updates will be as slow as a snail.

Jay couldn't sleep. How could he after what the Djinn did to him? 

Currently he was lying down next to him in his bed. Nadakhan was fast asleep, an arm wrapped around Jay's waist loosely as his face was forcefully buried into his side. The ninja squirmed a little from his uncomfortable position, not liking it at all. He tried to move away and move to the other side of the bed at least, but the arm suddenly tightened and his breath hitched and he instantly stopped moving. Another arm held him closer to the Djinn, moving the Ninja's body up to lay on the Djinn's tough chest and stroking through his hair. Jay kept still as he was held in the Djinn's arms, trying not to breathe too loudly. But it was quickly revealed he was awake when a nail dug into his arm and he yelped in pain, instantly feeling the color drain from his face.

"So my little bird is awake hm?" Nadakhan purred as he pulled Jay up closer so his face was buried in his neck, holding him gently like a child. It was comfortable yet demeaning. The Djinn leaned over and pressed his lips to Jay's neck. He tried not to whimper at the soft kisses running up and down his neck from the Djinn. They thankfully stopped after five minutes and Nadakhan held Jay close kind of like a teddy bear. He rubbed Jay's cheeks softly and kissed his forehead before speaking again.

"Can't sleep hm?" He asked the Ninja. There was no answer. "Hm. No matter." Jay flinched hearing his next words. "I wish you would have a good night's sleep."

_"No!"_ Jay thought as his eye started to forcefully close. He managed to give a small moan as he fell into an unconscious sleep against his will.

Nadakhan tapped the ninja's face to make sure he was asleep, even though he knew he was, and snapped his fingers. Flintlocke instantly dropped into the room and shook as he looked up at his former captain. "Y-yes sir?"

"When you make his food at night, make sure to put sleeping pills in it." He ordered.

"Y-yes sir."

Nadakhan snapped his fingers again and Flintlocke disappeared back to his cell. He held the ninja closer to him and smelled his hair a little bit before going to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if I should continue with this or not.


	3. What's happening below?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jay and Nadakhan are getting it on so to say, we'll take a peek at what's happening below the new realm of Djinjago.  
> (Also forgot to mention that Cole is still a ghost, Nya is alive, Lloyd isn't old, Kai, Zane, Wu and Misako and everyone else who was in the Djinn blade isn't anymore. Everyone is divided into groups but I won't tell you who is friends with who just yet. Just know that Nya and Cole and Lloyd are still together.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this came along faster than I thought.  
> Steamy stuff and orgasm denial in the beginning of this chapter so plz read with caution if your sensitive.

Jay gasped and whimpered as he bounced up and down on Nadakhan's shaft, one of the Djinn's hands on his aching member pumping it furiously. The Djinn kept on whispering filthy things in his ears like, "Good job little bird" or "Keep going just like that". It disgusted the Ninja in so many ways. But he had no say in the matter.

Wet fingers suddenly entered him and he gasped, his nerves becoming overstimulated as Nadakhan kept pumping his dick and was now shoving his fingers in and out Jay's already sensitive hole. Jay whimpered and shook on top of him, he could feel himself starting to climax. His body started to shake as he felt something form a knot in the base of his stomach and-

Nadakhan stopped and pulled away. Jay let out a wail of pain at the feeling and panted as he landed on top of the djinn shaking slightly from the experience. He felt the djinn stroking his face whispering, "Don't worry little bird, I'll fill you up nice and good." Jay shuddered as he was pushed onto the bed on his back and let out a loud moan as the Djinn entered him. Nadakhan started to slide in and out of him gently but it quickly turned to hard thrusting. Jay let out noisy wet sounds as the Djinn moved in and out of him roughly without mercy. A hand wrapped around the ninja's bobbing member and started pumping it. Jay let out constant wails that even Flintlocke could hear from down in his cell. Jay shuddered and screamed from the sensations and wailed out once more before cumming everywhere on the bed, getting on his stomach mostly. Not even a minute later Nadakhan rumbled in a moan as he came deep inside the ninja. 

Nadakhan pulled out gently and breathed heavily as he caught his breath. He looked down at Jay and smirked seeing his eye looking out of it and hazy as small breaths escaped from his mouth. He leaned over and patted Jay's cheek gently, kissing his forehead. "You may go to sleep now little bird." Jay was already passed out in the middle of his sentence. "I wish the bed was clean." The djinn said, and the sheets were cleared of the cum and sweat instantly, the covers going back to their original position. He took a particularly soft comforter and draped it over the Ninja's body, stroking his head as he slept.

_**Meanwhile....... down below the new realm.........** _

Cole searched the garbage cans as best he could. Being a ghost didn't come in handy while searching trash apparently. He grabbed what looked like a fresh one and split it open with his hands, digging around and pulling out an old banana. "Well, Nya and Lloyd can share." He said to himself. He didn't need to eat really, he was a ghost. He got out of the dumpster and ran back to the makeshift home the three of them had made for each other. He walked through the walls and sighed. "It's not much but you two can share this.." he blinked seeing Nya and Lloyd eating what looked like scraps of a three course dinner. "What? How-?!" he sputtered.

"Nadakhan throws out anything he doesn't eat. The leftovers land in a ditch. We just pick it up afterwards. It's been like this for the past few weeks." Nya said quickly as she tore into a piece of chicken. Lloyd was silent as he ate some cornbread.

"So you didn't think to tell me before?! I've been scrapping around in the dumpster for the past month!" Cole yelled as he threw the banana at the wall and walked over to the two of them.

"Hey, maybe if you didn't keep the very first secret about Jay we wouldn't be in this position." Nya snapped at him.

"We are not going there!" Cole yelled at her.

"Well I'm not wrong am I?!" Nya yelled back.

"You think I wanted to keep secrets? No of course not! I feel horrible for keeping things! And now it's my fault that Jay is up there forced to be that evil bastard's toy!" Cole screamed.

"BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH!" Lloyd shouted. "It wasn't anyone's fault! All we can do is try and live with what we've got and not tear each other apart. Got it?" He glared at the two of them and they both nodded slowly. "Good. Cole, there's some cake over there for you." Lloyd pointed at the mashed up mound of chocolate cake and continued to eat the cornbread. Cole sighed and walked over to it instantly digging in.

Lloyd had a point. Might as well try and live with this mess they created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw... guys...  
> No one cares and it's everyone's fault.  
> (lemme know if you liked it or not.)


	4. I'm not hungry I swear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yes another chapter. Deal with it.  
> Or if you do like it Enjoy.)
> 
> Jay denies food, but that isn't the best thing to do.
> 
> I'll be updating the tags to this story as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, starvation in this chapter. Also, let me know if you want the next chapter to be more Jay torture or Cole and co. adventures.

"Little bird... you need to eat."

"..."

"You can talk now, the tape isn't over your mouth. Eat something."

More silence from the ninja. Nadakhan sighed as he put the spoon and bowl down that he was holding back onto the nightstand table. Jay didn't look at Nadakhan at all, feeling his stomach churn with the lack of food. He didn't care that it's been two weeks, he wasn't passing out again.

He heard the Djinn sigh again and he poofed away. Jay flinched slightly but rolled his eye at his own cowardness. He fiddled with his hands gently and closed his eye, enjoying the silence...

Nadakhan poofed back into the room and Jay jumped off the bed in surprise. He looked up at him and shrunk away seeing his hard expression. "Fine. If you don't want to eat, you won't eat." He grabbed Jay by his collar and lifted him up, plopping him onto the bed. Jay looked over at him confused as he left the room, slamming the door shut. Jay could hear it lock.

The ninja scoffed. He could handle how long this would go on. He knew he could.

He had to.

**\---**

Nadakhan held the bowl of food in his hand, a simple meal of bread and soup. He knew he couldn't give Jay anything too solid or else he might throw up. He poofed into his room and looked at Jay. He was curled up on the floor holding his stomach in pain, small whimpers and breaths escaping from his mouth. Nadakhan changed his form so he had a pair of legs, and knelt down to Jay's level. He gently lifted his head up and stroked his face. Jay flinched violently and looked up at the Djinn, shaking violently. He looked at the bowl of food in his hand and instantly his mouth started watering. He reached out to grab it but Nadakhan pulled it away. Jay looked up at him pleading with his eye for the food.

Nadakhan raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to eat when I tell you to?" 

Jay nodded frantically, he was so fucking hungry he didn't know how much longer he could last. 

Nadakhan placed the food bowl in front of him and Jay grabbed it savagely, slurping it down like an animal and eating the bread even faster. It tasted so good, he didn't even notice the sleeping pills mixed in with it.

Nadakhan gently stroked Jay's head as he ate the food. He felt him go limp about five minutes later. He grabbed the bowl in one arm and set it on the nightstand table. He scooped up Jay in his arms and placed him on the bed, covering him up and patting his forehead.

Three weeks was a long time without food after all. Maybe he should do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof  
> And he's not dead from lack of food because reasons I won't explain yet.


	5. You heartless bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole and Nya almost get into a fight! Oh no....  
> (Is this too much chapters-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They get into a fight and Nya is harsh as fuck, but not for the reason you might think.

Nya and Cole looked around in the ditch. There was hardly any scraps now, only a few pieces of food and half of the usual lavish desert leftovers that was there. "I thought you said food fell down here all the time." Cole complained. "There's almost nothing here!"

"It does! Maybe he just decided to not each much this week." Nya said as she flipped a rock over trying to find some more scraps.

Cole stopped looking for a few minutes. "Unless... Jay isn't eating at all up there." He mumbled quietly. Somehow Nya heard him.

"What? Why are you concerned about him? He's gone by now." Nya told him with almost no emotion. Cole looked at her in pure disbelief at her harshness.

"How could you say that?! We need to have hope that he's still alive!" Cole yelled at her.

Nya glared over at him in anger. "Well if he hadn't made a wish with Nadakhan maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!" She snapped at him.

Cole desperately wanted to slap her in the face, but they might break up in a fight and he didn't want to do that. She was the master of water after all.

He sighed. "Come on, there's nothing here. Let's go back to looking in the dumpsters." He got out of the ditch and started to walk away. Nya followed him with her arms crossed. Jay had to be gone, he had to.

She couldn't imagine him being tortured by the Djinn every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man Nya doesn't like suffering. Idk anymore-


	6. Collar time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No this isn't kinky bs it's a way of Nadakhan humiliating Jay even more. Non-con kissing warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhhh, this took a day bc i got my laptop taken. But more to come don't worry.  
> What should i add more of? Lemme know

Jay was cleaning the dining room table for what felt like the hundredth time. He didn't even know why he was forced to do this, Nadakhan could just wish for his entire palace to be clean. Guess he wanted Jay to do something, or be useful other than for a good fuck. Although it was better than having his body ripped apart over and over by the Djinn's huge ass-

Nadakhan poofed into the room directly next to Jay. The ninja jumped and landed on the floor on his butt. He looked up at the djinn with fear in his eye, watching as Nadakhan silently looked at the work he did. It was a few minutes before he looked at Jay with what looked like... disappointment?

"Guess you are only good for sleeping with." His tone was sad, but the glint in his eyes told Jay he was only doing this to mess with him. Again. Jay held back a growl as he looked at Nadakhan's hands, seeing two of them behind his back. Nadakhan could sense his curiosity and grinned. "Want to know what this is huh? I'll show you then." He pulled out the object from behind him and Jay almost choked.

It was a collar. Granted the whole thing was covered in diamonds and vengestone but it was a collar nonetheless. Jay looked up at Nadakhan and shook his head lightly. The look on his face said it all to the Djinn.

_I'm not putting that on._

Nadakhan scoffed. "You don't have a choice." 

Sensing that this wasn't going to end well at all, Jay tried to run. Big mistake. Nadakhan grabbed him by his hair roughly and slammed him into the floor, making his head spin. While he was dazed Nadakhan unclipped the collar and forced it on Jay's neck, clipping it back into place and fiddling with the lock to make sure Jay couldn't get it off even if he tried. 

He got off of the ninja and watched in amusement as he went instantly to his neck to try and rip it off. He struggled around and clawed at his neck so much it was starting to bruise. Nadakhan tried not to snicker at his pathetic attempts and watched him eventually give up once it was clear the collar wasn't coming off. Jay sniffled and started to shake as tears started to fall down his face.

"Aw, is my pet upset with the collar I got him?" The djinn leaned down and changed his form so he would have legs again, picking Jay up into his lap. Nadakhan stroked the sides of Jay's face as he wailed like a child and kissed him forcefully, slipping his tongue in and swirling it around, biting at the ninja's lip more than once and pulling away slowly, a line of saliva connecting them still. He wiped it away and looked at Jay's terrified expression and smirked, ruffling up his hair and holding him close to his chest, his head crooked into Nadakhan's shoulder. He let Jay cry his eye out and patted his back as if he was a child, making small shushing noises and whispers of how it was going to be okay. Jay knew it was a lie. It was always a lie. But he couldn't stop sobbing. He sobbed until he couldn't anymore, and was just making small sniffles and whimpering noises as the Djinn held him.

Nadakhan ruffled his hair and sat up, carrying Jay like a toddler and heading to the door to bring him back to his room. He had to get his rest after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im a sadistic weirdo-


	7. He always lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadakhan tricks Jay for basically no reason other than fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy stuff at the end, read with caution.

Jay was stuck in his room. Again. He fiddled with the chain on his ankle and shivered. It was starting to get freezing in the room, or maybe it was because he was only in his undergarments. He didn't know why the djinn made him dress like this, especially in the freezing cold, but he couldn't complain right now. At least he wasn't fucking him.

He was starting to fall asleep but was shaken awake by something. He looked up lazily and his breath hitched when he saw it was Cole. How did he get here? When did he get here? Was he here to rescue him? Cole reached his hand out to Jay, and Jay instantly grabbed it. Cole pulled him up and grabbed the chain around his ankle and broke it with his bare hands, grabbing Jay forcefully and started to run out the room and into the halllway.

Jay couldn't even believe it. His friend was here rescuing him. He wanted to share his thanks but he couldn't so he instead cried tears of joy at the aspect of escaping this cursed land. They turned a corner and ended up in what looked like the dining room. Cole looked around for a few seconds before turning around and running back out.

Jay was getting confused, where was everyone else? Did only he come? And why did he seem lost if he managed to find his cell? It was apparently deep in the palace, that's what Nadakhan said. Jay started to slow down when it became clear Cole had no idea where he was. Cole slowed down with him. Jay tapped his shoulder in worry, what was going on with him? 

Cole looked over at him with a sad look in his eyes. Jay stared at him in horror as he saw him form into Flintlocke, dirty and with bruises almost everywhere.

Jay understood instantly.

If this was Flintlocke... then that meant...

He turned around and yelped in fear, scrambling back. Nadakhan was right there, a wide grin of just teeth. "You really thought I would let you escape this easily little bird? No no no." The djinn started to float closer as Jay kept moving away, his back hitting the wall. "This just proves I haven't clipped your wings properly yet. In time, I will. And you'll never want to leave." He whispered threateningly to the ninja, who was on the verge of tears. He looked over at Flintlocke and waved his hand. He disappeared in a flash, the last look on his face pure pity. Nadakhan looked back at Jay and grinned wider. "Now, for your punishment."

**\-----**

A few hours later Jay was being slammed into by the djinn, his body sore from the thrusts and his member limp from the amount of times it's been pumped. Jay had enjoyed it in the beginning, he always did to his own disgust, but now Nadakhan was just trying to make him cum just for the hell of it. He didn't even make noise, he just laid there and let the Djinn have his way with his body. He whimpered feeling nails dig into his side and his dick, feeling himself squirt one more time before Nadakhan stopped.

"That was fun wasn't it?" He asked with false sympathy. Jay didn't respond. "Of course it was. You made quite a mess too. But I haven't found my release yet." Jay raised his eyebrow. How could he not?! They've been going at it like rabbits for the past few hours! "And it's no fun if you're all dry." Jay just drowned him out, not caring what he said anymore. But his eye went from half closed to wide open when he felt his body squirm and every part of him get hot, especially his member. It throbbed and started to leak out precum. Jay whined as he felt his hands be strapped above his head, the djinn looking down at him with lust in his eyes. "Much better." He started to thrust inside of Jay again and Jay cried out and screamed in pleasure.

He could only wait until this was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it?


	8. False love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay cuddles (Kinda)

Jay mumbled sleepily and nuzzled into the pillow he had. It was harder than usually, but he didn't care. He felt something stroking his hair and he leaned into it, whining for more. There was a deep chuckle and more scratches, mostly behind his ear and that one area on the back of his head that he loved getting rubbed. He let out more whining mumbles and whimpered feeling a hand on his shaft, moving his hands up and down it slowly before moving away. Jay mumbled and opened his eye to see just darkness.

There was more headpats and scratches, and he whined in pleasure leaning towards the hands touching him. He groaned and looked over to see who was petting him, and wasn't even surprised to see Nadakhan at all. He was surprised to see him asleep. He thought he heard him laugh. Guess he imagined it. He looked around seeing he was in the Djinn's private room. He looked down seeing he was halfway held by Nadakhan on top of his chest, his hands pressing against his pecs. He blinked a few times to try and understand what happened.

He remembered they fucked. They fucked a lot, a lot a lot. He could feel cum all over their bodies and some of the Djinn's essence still seeping out of his hole. He wanted to desperately smack him but he couldn't. He shifted again so he could get away but hands dug into his sides, pulling him back up. Jay watched Nadakhan with nervousness in his eye but he didn't wake up. He sighed in relief and tried to think of what to do next.

He looked down at Nadakhan again and saw he was sleeping peacefully, still holding Jay's waist tightly. From his grip it was pretty clear that he wasn't letting go. He couldn't move from him like this. But Jay sensed he would have to lay down with him if he was going to get any sleep.

Jay looked down at him for a few more minutes. He was getting cold, and tired, and Nadakhan felt warm against his hands...

Slowly, Jay laid his head back down and nestled it back on his chest, feeling Nadakhan's hand go back to his head and scratching it softly. Jay mumbled softly and felt his eye flutter shut at the motion, his head laid flat on the Djinn's chest. He could worry about moving later... he needed sleep. Two minutes later he was out like a light.

Nadakhan opened an eye and looked down at Jay. Fast asleep. He smirked and held Jay closer, putting his head in the crook of his neck. He felt Jay nuzzle closer and wrap an arm around his pecs and neck, or at least tried to. His arms were too small. Nadakhan didn't care. If his future plan worked the way he wanted it too, then there would be finally more of his kind around this empty land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh foreshadowing~


	9. Splitting up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team... breaks up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst. Idk if thats bad but read with caution.

Lloyd groaned as he dragged the plant bush back to the base. It was chock full of berries and they weren't poisonous (he thought) but the bush itself was huge and weighed at least one hundred pounds. He didn't even know how, it was a bush for FSM's sake. He sucked it up though, they had to eat. 

He managed to make it to the base and opened up the door. "Hey guys, I got some-" His eyes widened at the mess of the place and looked up at Cole and Nya yelling at each other. "What the heck is going on?!" Lloyd shouted, dropping the bush. 

"Why don't you ask him?! The fucking idiot!" Nya screamed pointing at Cole. Lloyd rushed over quickly.

"Ask me? Ask her! Saying Jay is dead, he can't be dead! He has to be alive!" Cole yelled at her in anger. Nya growled and went to smack him in the face but Lloyd stopped her by stepping in front of Cole.

"Both of you stop it!" Lloyd yelled. "We can't just start fighting like this! We need to stick together on this!"

"Well tell Cole to stop having false hope." Nya snapped.

"It's not false hope if it's true!" Cole shouted. "Lloyd believes me don't you Lloyd?"

Lloyd was silent. Cole looked at him confused. "Lloyd?"

Lloyd looked back at him with a sad look on his face. "Cole... Jay might be gone by now. Even if he was alive he might be getting tortured by Nadakhan every day..." Lloyd told him.

Cole couldn't believe it. "What happened to 'Ninja Never Quit?' What happened to 'Brother Sharpens Brother'? We abandon those messages because we were beat once?" Cole asked the both of them. "What if Jay is still alive, waiting for us to rescue him?"

"And what if he isn't? What if he's gone?" Nya said. 

Lloyd sighed. "Cole... I hate to say it... but we need to move on. Try and live without him from now on."

Cole looked at them dumbfounded. "So you're giving up on him? Just like that?"

They were silent. That gave Cole his answer.

He scoffed. "So much for us being a family." He turned around and walked out of the base, right through the wall. Nya reached out too late to try and stop him but Lloyd held her back.

"Let him go. He might need some time alone." He explained. Nya sighed quietly.

Cole stood outside the base and kicked at the dirt. He didn't understand how they could just give up on Jay. Their best friend! Were they that broken? Did Nadakhan do that much damage to their land that they just gave up?

Well he wouldn't. He never would. He would find Jay, and never give up. But how?

He thought of the ditch. If food fell from the sky from the djinn's palace, then if he just went up using airjitzu....

He clenched his fists with new determination. "Hold on Jay, I'm coming." He started to run away from the base to the ditch to try and save his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it?


	10. Intruder!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole tries to rescue Jay... it doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh stuff happens

"Okay... if I time this right..." Cole looked up at the clouds while he was in the ditch. The food in there was old, but he had to make this work. He had eaten about half of it (mainly the cake) and he should have enough energy to get up there.

Key word, _should_.

Cole got into the stance for Airjitzu. He concentrated his chakras, or whatever Master Wu called it, and jumped into the air, a swirling cyclone of air now around him as he raised into the air. "Cyclondo!!!" He yelled as he flew through the air, through the clouds and eventually breaking surface, landing on a small chunk of floating land.

He huffed and puffed, flopping on the ground and breathing heavily. _"How am I out of breath? I'm a ghost!"_ He wondered. No time to wonder about that though. He got up and looked around, seeing the huge palace of the Djinn. He scrunched his face in determination and started to run towards it. "I'm coming Jay!"

Meanwhile, in the palace itself, Nadakhan was cuddling Jay as the ninja was sleeping but heard, no, more like... _**felt**_ someone come on his land that wasn't welcome. "An intruder hm?" He mused to himself. He looked down at Jay in his arms and kissed the top of his head getting a snore in return. He smiled and ruffled his hair before moving Jay away gently, positioning him so he was laying on the bed by himself. He was holding a pillow as if it was Nadakhan's body and nuzzling his nose to it. It was adorable. He patted his head one more time before poofing away to find the intruder.

When Cole got into the palace he was astounded by the size of it, it seemed bigger than it looked outside. He shook his head and started looking around for Jay. Most of the place were bathrooms, ballrooms, bedrooms etcetera.

Cole kept looking around. He checked several doors and most of them were closets filled to the brim with diamonds and gold bars. He was starting to lose hope when he got to a door that was locked. He kept on trying to open it but no progress. "This has got to be the room." he muttered to himself. "Don't worry Jay I'm coming." He clenched his fists as he got ready to punch the door down when he heard someone whisper in his ear.

"And what do you think you're doing?" 

Cole felt his body go cold. He knew exactly who it was.

He turned around and saw the face of the Djinn and instantly panicked, going to punch him. "Oh shi-" 

Nadakhan was quicker. With a quick poof he appeared behind Cole and pinned his arms behind his back, slapping a pair of vengestone handcuffs on him. Cole barely had time to react before he poofed away again and appeared in a cell, no sunlight or anything. He shoved Cole onto the ground and rushed up to him to put a ball and chain of vengestone on his ankle. He moved away finally and wiped his hands together as he watched Cole struggle around with determination.

The ninja could tell he was getting nowhere, and glared up at Nadakhan. "Let me go! Where's Jay? What did you do to him you psycho?!" Cole yelled at him.

"None of your concern ghost ninja. But you'll never see him again as far as I have anything to say about it." Nadakhan told him lazily waving his hand. Cole was about to yell at him again but tape appeared over his mouth shutting him up. "Much better." Nadakhan smirked. "I'll have you know, ghost ninja, that your friend is still alive. But he is mine. And nothing is taking him away from me." He growled out the last part in a threatening tone to him.

Cole was relieved as fuck to hear Jay was still alive, but confused on Nadakhan's tone. "Why do you want him? What do you get out of torturing my friend?"

Nadakhan shrugged. "Pleasure. Joyment." His eyes glinted. "A family."

If any blood could drain from Cole's skin, it would have. "You're not thinking of-"

"You catch on quick! Good. And yes I am. Don't worry, you'll be present when it happens." Nadakhan told him with a wide smile, and with that he poofed away.

Cole groaned loudly and slammed his head into the wall. He should have never come here. Or at least come with the gang. Who was he kidding, they hate him. He was never going to help Jay. Never.

He felt something hit his head and shot up, looking around the cell. He felt something hit him in the face and looked down at it. A small pebble. "Okay, whoever is doing that, quit it!" He yelled.

There was small dragging footsteps before the figure revealed itself and Cole gasped. "Flintlocke?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I'm starting the pregnancy story ark.


	11. Aphrodisiacs. (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy stuff next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

Jay had woken up in an empty bed. His bed. In his room. He didn't know why he felt so... alone. It couldn't have been because of the djinn. No way.

But he was so warm last night...

He shook his head. No. He couldn't be falling in love with... that guy. Could he? He didn't know anymore.

There was a knock on the door and he jumped. Nadakhan came in with a bowl of soup and a smile on his face. Jay was instantly confused as the djinn knelt down and gave him the bowl. He looked at it for a few seconds before grabbing it roughly and drinking it down in about three gulps.

Unbeknowest to him it was chock full of the strongest aphrodisiac Nadakhan could make.

Nadakhan watched with a smug smile as he watched him eat. Soon Jay finished and he put the bowl down with a small burp.

Nadakhan smiled and patted Jay's head. He felt his vocal cords untighten and he gasped. "What the, what, why would you-"

Nadakhan shushed him gently. "If you ever need me, I'm right next door." Nadakhan said with a genuine gentle smile. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Jay watched him leave the room and sat there with his thoughts. He was thinking of going back to bed again but... his body was getting hot. Really hot. And not the temperature hot either. He felt his dick start to harden and he breathed heavily. He thought about jacking off but Nadakhan could also help him...

But would he be okay with it? 

He felt precum start to leak out of him and he immediately decided screw it. He needed the Djinn's body and he needed it now. He got up shakily and wobbled out of the room.

**\-----**

Nadakhan was waiting calmly for the blue ninja reading a book on his bed. He left the doors unlocked to both Jay's and his room on purpose. He knew exactly what he was going to wish for too. All he had to do was wait until Jay was in close proximity.

Suddenly Jay burst into the room his body hot with want, mainly his member which was rising with an erection and causing a tent in his pants. He stumbled over to Nadakhan who stayed on the bed calmly and watched him stumble over like a drunkard. Jay flopped onto the bed and scrambled back up crawling up to the Djinn, grabbing his pants and struggling to unbuckle them. Nadakhan watched in amusement for a few more moments before stopping him by slowly moving Jay's hands away. The ninja looked up at him confused as he started panting. "P-please, I need to-" he stuttered.

Nadakhan put a finger over his mouth. "Shh, I understand little bird. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." He held Jay by his waist with two hands and used the other two to start undressing him. Jay whined and whimpered at his slow pace. "Calm down little bird, here." He stopped undressing Jay and used his hands to unbuckle his pants. His bare length sprang out and Jay's eye widened at it, as he went to touch it. "No no." Nadakhan told him, smacking his hand away lightly and got a whine in response. "You can get this later. Let me continue. But first, close your eye." He told him. Jay nodded obediently and closed his eye, whimpers and whines of want coming from his mouth.

Nadakhan snapped his fingers and thick earmuffs appeared over Jay's ears. He didn't question it at all. Nadakhan snapped his fingers a few times to make sure that Jay couldn't hear him, and then opened his mouth to make his wish.

"I wish you was able to become fertile." He whispered. There was a small sound of what sounded like a churning stomach and a pop, before orange sparkles appeared around Jay as they usually did when one of his wishes came true.

Nadakhan grinned and ripped the earmuffs away. Now to breed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it?


	12. Aphrodisiacs. (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just sex. All of it. Just a lot of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the chapter summary didn't give it away, this is a steamy ass lemon chapter. Not just the juice but the whole fucking tree. So please read with caution if you ain't into that.  
> Also this work helped me write this chapter at all: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853337

Nadakhan quickly ripped the clothes off of Jay, who didn't protest. He looked at his body for a few seconds before attacking his lips, slipping his tongue in and swirling it around, biting his lip and tongue. "Mmm, oh, please.." Jay let whines and soft pleas tumble from his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Nadakhan's neck, pulling himself closer to him. Nadakhan pulled away and Jay whimpered from the separation. Nadakhan kissed and bit at his jaw before moving down to his neck. He bit and sucked at Jay's skin, creating marks on his skin that would make wonderful purple bruises. Jay let out whines and sighs as Nadakhan moved up and down his body, digging his nails into the Djinn's back making his own marks on the Djinn's body.

Nadakhan hit a sweet spot on Jay's neck, and Jay cried out in pleasure, digging his nails into his back harder. "Ah!" He yelped in pleasure. Nadakhan heard this and started to suck at it harder, using some hands to rub at his hot erect nipples. Jay moaned loudly his mouth forming an o as he felt himself get pent up. Nadakhan kept sucking at the sweet spot and Jay felt himself cum against him, his cum spurting onto the sheets and Nadakhan's chest.

Nadakhan looked at him in amusement before turning around slowly, pushing Jay onto his back against the bed. Jay felt his erection come up even higher seeing the Djinn above him, his presence dominating. "I'm going to make you feel so good little bird~" he purred to Jay as he leaned down to his level. Jay whimpered in pleasure and waited for him to continue.

Nadakhan trailed down Jay's body, giving him rough kisses on his collarbone and flicking his fingers over the hot buds on his chest, licking and biting at them before moving down towards his navel and then to his throbbing member. He stroked it a few times before taking it in his mouth and starting to suck. Jay whined and sighed in pleasure as Nadakhan's head bobbed along his cock, going up and down while slurping, sucking, another hand fondling his balls. "Aah, oh, it's- ah!" Jay screamed out. He writhed from his position, feeling overwhelmed. He felt the Djinn's cheeks hollow and he moaned out loudly, feeling himself cum again in the Djinn's mouth. Nadakhan swallowed it all and took Jay's member out of his mouth with a pop.

The Djinn let out a deep growl and looked down at Jay, who's eye was lidded with lust. He shakily spread his legs, and Nadakhan seemed to read his mind, Nadakhan nodded and pushed Jay against the pillows, taking his large shaft which was now throbbing and dripping in precum and pressed it against Jay's entrance. He saw the ninja scrunch up his face as he pushed into him, his entrance smooth and painless. "Aah! Mmmh.." Jay gasped. The Djinn wrapped a hand around Jay's member and started to thrust and pump, making Jay moan out and arch his back.

“It’s- it... ahhh...!” Jay whined, throwing his head to the side. Nadakhan kept thrusting inside him, his hand movements quickening.

Nadakhan thrust at an impossible speed, his hand moving so fast Jay was screaming in pleasure. "That's it! Cum for me little bird!" He commanded, his grip tightening as he moved in and out of Jay. 

"I, I can't-!" Jay couldn't even breath as he let out a loud lecherous wail as another orgasm wracked his body, cum spurting out of him and the pleasure being so intense it was almost painful to endure.

He fell against the sheets, his eye lidded and his body tired. He whimpered quietly when Nadakhan came deep inside of him, filling him up. Jay could hardly keep his eye open as Nadakhan pulled away, pulling out of the ninja gently getting a shudder in return. The Djinn looked down at Jay's dazed expression and grinned, taking a sheet and wiping off the sweat and cum from his stomach and dick. He looked down at his hole and saw his semen dripping out. He frowned and mumbled, "I wish my essence wouldn't leak out." A strange sealant appeared and covered up Jay's hole, nothing coming out. Jay whimpered at the cold feeling and Nadakhan looked up at him again. "Shh, it's okay baby, it's for a good reason." He told him softly. That seemed to calm him down.

Once he was satisfied with his work Nadakhan lifted up Jay into his arms, holding him gently. He wished for the sheets to be clean again and got underneath them, putting Jay next to him and put his arm around his neck loosely. Jay, however, moved closer and closer until his body was right next to him, Jay's arms around Nadakhan's neck and waist while his legs were wrapped around Nadakhans legs. Not missing a beat Nadakhan wrapped his arms around Jay and pulled him closer.

Jay mumbled sleepily and kissed Nadakhan's neck softly, his lips lingering as he nestled his head in the crook of his neck again. He mumbled something again, and Nadakhan could clearly hear it. "I love you..." He didn't know if it was the post coital or the drugs talking but Nadakhan felt like he accomplished something. He kissed Jay's forehead before going to sleep fully.

And down in the basement, Cole and Flintlocke had heard it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHH


	13. More cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning kisses and Cole and Flintlocke talk. Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy-

Groaning tiredly, Nadakhan opened his eyes. He felt Jay still in his arms and looked at his sleeping face. He was nuzzled in his chest snoring softly. Nadakhan smiled and carefully unwrapped the blankets from the both of them and lifting up Jay's leg gently as to not wake him. He looked down near Jay's hole. The sealant was still there. Nadakhan waved his hand and it melted away, nothing leaking out. Satisfied he looked back up at Jay, who was starting to wake up.

Jay looked at Nadakhan's smiling face his eye still droopy. "Good morning my love." Nadakhan said to the tired boy. Sleepily Jay looked at the Djinn until he leaned over to him and pressed his lips to the Djinn's, pushing his tongue in to swirl around in his mouth. Nadakhan was surprised but kissed him back, moving his own tongue around in the ninja's mouth. They both pulled away slowly, a thin line of saliva connecting them. Jay watched as Nadakhan wiped it away and moved in to kiss his lips once again. Jay kissed him back gently and pulled away, feeling his eye droop again.

"If you need more rest, get some. We will have a very busy week." Nadakhan told him in hushed words. 

Jay was already asleep, managing to mumble out, "Okay" before snoring against the pillows. Nadakhan let go of him slowly and poofed away to make his preperations.

**\---**

Down in the basement, Cole was trying not to throw up. He didn't even know if he could since he was a ghost.

He heard all of the loud, wet sounds Jay had made. He wanted to say that Jay was drugged the fuck up, and it was pretty much confirmed when he heard Jay say "I love you" to that... monster! Cole didn't know what Nadakhan was planning, but he was going to find out.

Flintlocke sneezed. Cole looked over at him annoyed at his over-all existence. "Why are you still here? Everyone else is either banished or dead."

Flintlocke took a few minutes before answering. "He let me live cause I was his best mate." It was short and quick.

"Don't see how..." Cole muttered, looking away from him. That was the end of their conversation.

Suddenly Nadakhan poofed into the room and grabbed Flintlocke by the arm, poofing away again. Cole jumped at this, waiting cautiously for them to possibly return. When they did Flintlocke had a pale look on his face and Nadakhan was grinning smugly. He dropped his former mate like a brick and disappeared again.

"What did you talk about?" Cole instantly asked. Flintlocke quivered and looked up at Cole with a combination of pity and fear in his eyes.

"Nothing you should know about, but I pray for your friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will come faster Mondays and Tuesdays, and maybe weekends.


	14. Symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay starts showing symptoms of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what it is.

Nadakhan paced his room impatiently. Or he floated around his room in a pacing way. He didn't understand it. They've been going at it like rabbits in heat for the past few weeks, and still no signs of what he wanted. Did his wish do nothing? Or since Jay was a boy does it take longer? He didn't know, but he was going to keep trying. 

He stopped moving around his room when he heard what seemed like loud moaning noises coming from Jay's room. Was he jacking off? Then a scream. Okay clearly not. He should see probably go see what was wrong. And if he was jacking off, he could help him chase his release if he was having trouble.

**\-----**

Jay threw up on the floor again. He didn't mean to, but it just kept coming. He had no idea why as he heaved up another pile of vomit, but it felt horrible. He groaned as he felt another wave coming up and he threw up again. His stomach felt like it was cramping up too and that wasn't helping at all.

He barely heard the door open as he heaved up again. He coughed up bile and didn't flinch when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up seeing Nadakhan, looking at him tiredly before going back to throwing up.

Nadakhan looked at the mess on the floor and connected the dots instantly. He kept the laughter and smile inside as he wished for the mess and Jay to be cleaned up and then wished for a bucket, handing it to Jay. He stared at it for a few minutes before grabbing it and throwing up again inside of it. Nadakhan kneeled down and brought him in for a hug. "Thanks." Jay mumbled. He held the bucket tightly as he threw up into it once again. He groaned as Nadakhan rubbed circles on his back.

"Just let it all out." Nadakhan purred to him gently, patting his back. Jay let out a soft tired moan, pushing the bucket aside to curl up into the Djinn's chest. Tiredly Jay nuzzled into Nadakhan's chest, his eye closed as he cuddled the Djinn in exhaustion. Nadakhan held him close as he was holding him in his lap, stroking Jay's hair gently until he fell asleep in his arms. A wicked grin was spreading across his face.

Well maybe this would turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tired-


	15. He finds out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another idea.

Jay had been sick for two weeks now, and his stomach was starting to get bigger. Not a lot but it was showing. Jay was so confused and weak he just laid in bed all day, and Nadakhan was perfectly fine with that. He gave him medicine and warm blankets and ~~watched him sleep~~ held him when he was hurting. 

Jay moaned in pain as he curled into Nadakhan's chest, as he rested in his arms completely exhausted. "It hurts so bad... why..?" He whined. Nadakhan let go of him and laid him on his back against the pillows. Jay groaned and held a pillow like a stuffed bear, groaning in pain. "You didn't do anything to my food did you?" He asked Nadakhan with a crooked smile.

Nadakhan decided to rip off the bandage. "Jay you're pregnant."

The ninja looked at him for a long time, a plethora of emotions going through his face and mind. Then Jay snickered. "That's a good one."

"I am not lying." Nadakhan tried to tell him calmly as to not freak out Jay. "I drugged you with aphrodisiacs in your food and when you came into my room I wished for you to become fertile for this exact thing to happen."

...Maybe he shouldn't have said all that in one sentence.

Well so much for keeping him calm. Jay glared at the djinn in anger. "WHY?!" He went to sock him in the jaw but Nadakhan easily caught his fist and twisted his arm behind his back, pinning Jay in an uncomfortable position. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU MONSTER?!"

"To have a family." Nadakhan told him simply. Jay struggled from underneath him and whined in pain. "Don't you want one too? I know you enjoy my company for more than laying together."

Jay sputtered from underneath him, but didn't deny it. Which confirmed Nadakhan's suspicions. Jay struggled for a few more seconds before stopping altogether, just sniffling now. "Did you even think to consider how I feel?" He muttered.

Nadakhan sighed and picked up Jay into his lap, holding him gently and stroking his hair. "Don't worry, we will be happy together. I know it."

Jay couldn't do anything but sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another idea for a story wanna hear it?


	16. Now Cole knows too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole finds out and gets startling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole is shook

When Flintlocke told Cole what Nadakhan wanted him to do, he was... less than happy.

"I'm sorry, he expects me to WHAT?!" Cole screamed.

"He expects you to-" Flintlocke tried to say again.

"I know what you said!" Cole yelled back. "How is this even possible?!"

"He's a Djinn with infinite wishes, what do you expect?" Flintlocke said quietly.

Cole looked at the floor in complete disbelief. Nadakhan wanted him to help Jay with the labor in a few months?! What in all of Ninjago did he expect him to do?! He didn't know how to do any of that stuff! If anything Nya knew how, and she was a girl. Cole was a boy, and a ghost for that matter. How could he possibly do that?! Would Flintlocke help? He doubted it, but maybe the Djinn King would make him. First Spinjitzu Master knows he needs the help.

Flintlocke seemed to read his mind. "Don't worry, I'll help ya with it. It ain't the first time I've had to help someone give birth." He didn't mention it was a dog, but he figured the ghost didn't need that extra stress.

Cole groaned and buried his face in his hands. Why was his life turning into a nightmare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea...


	17. Even more cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay begins to question who he even is now.  
> (This takes place another two weeks after the last one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I go through with my idea?

Jay felt his stomach once again. It was significantly bigger, no surprises there. He groaned again feeling the child move around and curled into a pillow on the bed, hugging it tight to his chest. He had been in the bed and the bathroom for more than a month now, and not that he didn't like the now comforting, no longer being tortured part of it.

It was Nadakhan's weird ass persistence to keep him here. He didn't know why the Djinn wanted him grounded to the bed and not moving, but he didn't want to possibly anger him. All he could do was sit here like a trophy wife-

He shook his head violently. Trophy wife? Wife?! Where on FSM's sake did he get that idea from?! He wasn't Nadakhan's wife! Although he treats him like it. But that didn't make him his actual wife! 

...right? And would it be so bad if he was? Jay was going to be honest with himself, being with the Djinn was the best time he ever had being treated. He was always treated like a joke and he knew it. But now, he didn't know how to feel. Nadakhan was his captor, his enemy. Or he thought he was. The thought of being drugged came to mind, but somehow he let that go. Who knows, maybe he needed a way to release the stress.

And now, with a baby on the way, that was only going to bring them closer together. He didn't know how he was gonna feel about it when it was actually here, but he would have to deal with it.

The door opened and Nadakhan came floating in, no surprise there. He changed his form again and sat next to Jay on the bed, taking the small ninja in his arms gently and holding him close to his chest. Jay didn't question it and curled into him, feeling tired again. Or maybe that was the baby feeding off his energy. Who knows at this point. He held the Djinn's waist and nuzzled his chest again, closing his eye and soon snoring underneath him.

Nadakhan held Jay even tighter, feeling slightly possessive. He was planning on getting rid of the ghost and his former mate, but he was rethinking it for Jay. Maybe not his first mate, but the ghost at least.

He couldn't let Jay think he could escape him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh Nadakhan feeling possessive~


	18. Well that just happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya and Lloyd do something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this idea...

He had meant it as a joke, really.

He didn't actually expect Nya to say yes. Especially since Cole had been gone for so long and they should have probably started looking for him. But it was _really_ supposed to be a joke.

When he asked the Water Ninja in a jokingly way, "Wanna fuck?" while they were eating, he didn't expect her at ALL to say "Sure." Lloyd had been completely thrown off and spat out his food in surprise. He barely had time to function what she just said before she was on top of him, her clothes almost already halfway off.

Sure, Lloyd had jacked off before and he could sometimes hear Nya quietly moaning in her room in the base. But he never expected this.

And now they were panting on the bed next to each other, after they had fucked each other hard. 

Nya looked at Lloyd. "We just did that didn't we?" She asked as if she couldn't believe it. 

Lloyd couldn't either. But here they were, laying together. "Yeah. We did."

Nya sighed and turned over, looking over at the Green Ninja. "We need to find Cole." She told him.

Lloyd nodded. "And I know who can help us." He said.

Nya's eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

"I do. But they got to help us. It's the only way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally gonna see the others! Next chapter-


	19. No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya and Lloyd ask for help, and it goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need an elemental power that already isnt in the show.

"No."

Nya groaned. "Come on Zane! Let us in!"

Zane shook his head and slammed the door in her face.

Nya groaned and buried her face in her hands. She and Lloyd were currently outside the remains of the Destiny's Bounty, what had now become the other Ninja's base. Kai, Zane, Wu, and Misako were in there. Probably Ronin and Dareth as well, since they were some of the few survivors. The other inhabitants on Ninjago were scattered around the Ninjago ruins, in small villages and other places.

"Lloyd, you try." Nya said, moving away from the door. "They seem to hate me."

Lloyd sighed and went to knock on the door, but it opened, and they were both pulled in. They were thrown onto the floor and groaned, looking up. Looking down was Zane and Kai. And they didn't look happy.

"I thought we told you to never come here again." Kai shouted at his sister. Nya and Lloyd quickly got up, Nya glaring at her brother. Lloyd stayed back awkwardly.

"Kai I know you don't like me right now but we need your help. Cole went looking for Jay-"

Zane cut in. "What? Jay? Why?"

Nya sighed. "For some stupid reason he thinks he's still alive. I kept trying to tell him he wasn't but-"

"Why? Because you don't want to admit how much you want him to be gone?" Kai snapped. "How much you hated him?" 

"What?!" Nya yelled. "No! That's the last thing I want!"

"Then why haven't you looked for him like we did?!" He yelled, ready to sock her in the jaw. Zane sensed this and ran over to hold him back a little. "Why didn't you look for him when we did?!"

Nya stuttered out empty words and looked over at Lloyd. He didn't know what to say. Kai wasn't wrong, at all. That's exactly what happened. It's why Wu and Kai (mostly Kai) banished her, or forbade her from coming over anymore. Lloyd and Cole had decided to go with her, and because of that they never came back until now.

Nya looked back at her now angry brother. "Kai I-"

"Face it Nya!" Kai yelled at his sister as Zane tried to hold him back. "You got us into this mess, you can find a way to get us out."

Nya gasped and choked, looking at Zane with sadness and tears in her eyes. The Nindroid did nothing but shake his head in disappointment. 

"Now you two can leave. I'm sorry guys," Kai said, but he didn't seem very sorry. "If Jay and Cole aren't dead by now, they will be soon. You need to figure this out yourself. We can't help you."

With that, they were sent away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the few times they'll be mentioned, since I don't have any ideas for them other than what I got in mind. Next chapter will be a huge timeskip and for good reason.


End file.
